spartanfalloutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Institute
}} The Institute is an advanced scientific organization based in the Commonwealth. It is known and feared for its ability to produce advanced synthetic humans (also known as synths) of high enough quality to pass as true humans. The secretive nature of the Institute has turned it into somewhat of a boogeyman figure on the surface, and its presence is a major cause of paranoia for the people of the Commonwealth. Background The Institute formed out of the ashes of what was once known as the Commonwealth Institute of Technology (CIT). While the college itself was completely destroyed in the flames of the Great War in 2077,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "According to local history, the Institute formed from the remains of C.I.T., the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. But the college itself has lain in ruins for more than two centuries."A tragedy has befallen all mankind the science staff took refuge in the underground of the Institute and carved out a subterranean habitat for themselves. The Institute was formally founded in 2110, as the children of the original survivors dug into the earth and built increasingly sophisticated habitats and laboratories, starting an ongoing process of expanding the Institute's facilities and infrastructure.The Sole Survivor: "Who built this place, originally? Has it been here long?" Allie Filmore: " Just think what this place will look like a hundred years from now. I hope I'm there to see it." (AllieFilmore.txt) Isolated from the outside world, the scientists continued their work, disregarding the mayhem and destruction occurring outside of its grounds. As they worked on creating synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth using first generation synths, but mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly and they returned to isolation.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Long ago, when the Institute created their first synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth. Mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly." Eventually, the scientists have utterly put ubiquitous pre-War technology to shame,The Lone Wanderer: "What do you know about the Commonwealth?" Horace Pinkerton: "Most of it's a blasted nothing, just like here. But there's talk. Rumors, mostly. About a place called the Institute. That's where Zimmer and that android came from. God knows what else they got goin' on in there, but it puts our tech to shame, that's for damn sure." (Horace Pinkerton's dialogue) to the point where they believed that wastelanders would be unlikely to understand the sheer scope of the Institute's achievement,The Lone Wanderer: "So tell me about the Commonwealth." Zimmer: " " (Zimmer's dialogue) such as the creation of the molecular relay (teleporter) in the 2180s,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Advanced Systems division is responsible for developing the original Molecular Relay, nearly one hundred years ago." which resulted in the Institute sealing itself off from the surface permanently,''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "After developing the Molecular Relay, an advanced teleportation device, the Institute sealed off access to the surface and began their campaign of underground expansion." and the development of synths. For decades, the first and second generation synths were the most visible part of the Institute's operations, scavenging for materials and performing experiments on the wasteland. The scientists, sealed away in their utopian society, did not concern themselves with the plight of the surface or the effect their actions had on the surface.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Institute often sends its synths to the surface to scavenge for usable materials. The affect this has on the Commonwealth, or its people, is not a priority..."''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Institute scientists rarely leave the safety and comfort of their underground utopia. If there are experiments to be conducted on the surface, they are generally carried out by synths." However, the Institute eventually reached the limits of the synth technology that underpinned their society. Although powerful, the second generation synth was an inherently limited, mechanical platform. To overcome the limitations of metal synthetic materials, the Institute endeavored to create synthetic flesh, with the first research initiative beginning in in 2178. Under the auspices of Doctor Frederick, FEV samples served as the starting point for the new, organic synthetic program despite the objections of some members of BioScience.FEV Research Notes: "Uhh... This is Doctor Elliott, with the official report for the Directorate from BioScience. The date is, umm, August 2178. I'm pleased to report that, as has been the case during my tenure, crop yields exceed expectations. In point of fact, everything down here is fine... with... one notable exception. Doctor Frederick has informed me that the Directorate has pre-approved research on samples of the FEV virus, which he already has in his possession. Now, I'm not one to question the Directorate... you all know that. I don't even want to know where this came from. But... well, this is troubling. Dangerous, possibly. I will do my best to make sure risks are minimized, but I really do hope that the consequences are understood." Both women and men were abducted from the Commonwealth and submerged in the Institute's modified FEV, their mutations carefully tracked and extensively investigated. Successful mutations would be monitored to ensure survivability, then tagged and discarded.The Institute terminals; Terminal, Subject CM-153: "Baseline: Male, early 30s. Moderate overall health. Post-submersion results: Physical condition consistent with standard results. Mental acuity charting slightly higher than average. Subject Status: TAGGED, DISCARDED" Research ground to a halt in March 2224, as the research team concluded that the organic synth project could not proceed despite perfecting two FEV strains for the project. Radiation-induced hereditary damage proved too much of an obstacle.FEV Research Notes: "We just received another batch of... subjects... but as my previous report stated, we're at an impasse here. More of the same won't help. The two most promising strains of FEV have been adapted to an ideal state, but... we're still missing something. I am officially echoing the team's position: the most likely progress for our research on synthetic organics requires new avenues of exploration. Additional Commonwealth subjects will not help. It's the same problem across the board: exposure to too much radiation. We need something... someone new. There's a proposal we'll be putting forward... I am not entirely comfortable with it, but it seems the best course." The solution came in 2227, with to the acquisition of Shaun by Kellogg and his undamaged pre-War genetic code. The organic synth project was spun off from the FEV research initiative,The Sole Survivor: "Human synths? Really?" Shaun: " The Institute endeavored to create synthetic organics. The most logical starting point, of course, was human DNA. Plenty of that was available, of course, but it had all become corrupted. In this... wasteland... radiation affected everyone. Even in their attempts to shield themselves from the world above, members of the Institute had been exposed. Another source was necessary. But then the Institute found me, after discovering records from Vault 111. An infant, frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was exactly what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the basis of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like synth you see today. I am their Father. Through Science, we are family. The synths, me... and you." (Shaun's dialogue)Out of Time and his DNA became the basis of the third generation synths. The infant Shaun became Father to a whole family of engineered synthetic beings. Of course, tests were not without setbacks; in 2229, a defective synth caused the Broken Mask Incident, vilifying the Institute in the eyes of the Commonwealth,Fear the Future? and causing no small amount of internal problems for the Institute, as he was sent out without proper testing or approval.Director's recordings The FEV research effort continued for several more decades, despite producing no useful data; except for manufacturing more super mutants for the surface to contend with.The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2287.2.10: "Entered By: Virgil.B Notes: Nothing new. Always the same. Have entered formal complaint with Directorate; these tests are not bringing in any valuable information. The organics project was spun off decades ago. Why do we insist on continuing this?"The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2277.7.10: "Entered By: Syverson.C Notes: Latest round of testing complete. Results are all within expected parameters. Informed Dr. Zimmer directly, as he had ordered the tests personally. He seemed annoyed with the results; unsure what he was looking for. He declined to specify why he wanted the tests run to begin with." When Brian Virgil succeeded Dr. Syverson as head of the project in April 2286, it became evident that FEV experimentation ran its course and served no useful purpose, not with the availability of third generation synths.The Institute terminals; Terminal, 2286.4.10: "Entered by: Virgil.B Notes: I have officially assumed the lead role on the project after Dr. Syverson's passing. Latest round of subjects show results similar to previous test runs over last 5 years. No statistical deviation noted. Synthetic organics continue to perform well; the necessity of further tests is unexplained." The Institute's experiments with the Forced Evolutionary Virus, or FEV, ended when Doctor Virgil went rogue and fled into the Commonwealth.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Institute's experiments with the Forced Evolutionary Virus, or FEV, ended when Doctor Virgil went rogue and fled into the Commonwealth." But even with the organic synth project complete, the Institute did not rest on its laurels. Work continues in other fields, its sophistication increasing with every day. Of course, with this increase comes an increased appetite for energy; the Institute is constantly facing shortages in its power budget, in no small part due to the fact that the molecular de-materializer (the only way in and out of the facility) requires immense amounts of power for each use.Allie Filmore: "We scratch and scrape for every precious ounce of voltage that we can. Over the years, we've learned a few tricks that help supplement our power budget. When necessary, we can tap into select sources on the surface. We take only what we need, of course. Fortunately, Advanced Systems is always working on new solutions to generate more energy. It's a good thing, too, because the demand is always increasing. You don't even want to know what a single use of the molecular de-materializer consumes." (AllieFilmore.txt) Moreover, despite the luster of the Institute's facilities, a lot of the crucial facilities (particularly the reactor) are pre-War technology and despite continued maintenance requires increasing amounts of resources to keep running after two centuries of expansion.Enrico Thompson: " This place might look shiny and new, but there's a lot of old technology in these walls. I lose sleep worrying about when the next blackout's going to hit." The Sole Survivor: "How old are we talking about?" Enrico Thompson: "Well, the reactor and a lot of the related systems - you know, cooling, monitoring, power distribution - that's all pre-war tech. Most of the superstructure down here was built later, by the people who survived the war. I guess each generation's been tinkering with the place, adding labs, making upgrades and so on. There's some stuff I need to check on. See you around, yeah?" (EnricoThompson.txt) The technology still holds up, as it was built to last.The Sole Survivor: "So basically, this place is a sham. Great." Enrico Thompson: "I wouldn't say that. I mean, even the older tech has held up for decades, some even for centuries. It's pretty amazing, when you think about it. Our ancestors built things to last. Of course, that was before they blew everything up in the war. There's some stuff I need to check on. See you around, yeah?" (EnricoThompson.txt) To overcome at least one problem, the ultimate goal of the Institute is energy independence, which they believe can be achieved by restarting the ancient nuclear reactor once used by the CIT to perform experiments and providing the Institute with near limitless power.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Before the war, C.I.T. conducted experiments in its underground nuclear reactor. Today, it has been repurposed, and once activated will provide the Institute with nearly limitless power." The design has been revised and the reactor itself extensively upgraded and improved, turning it from a testing reactor into a proper source of electricity.The Sole Survivor: "Can you tell me more about this reactor?" Shaun: "Certainly. It was originally built for the Commonwealth Institute of Technology before the war, but was only for testing. Over the years we've advanced the technology, made a great many improvements, and are finally nearly ready to activate it. The reactor is close to ready, but recent tests have determined we have a few tasks ahead of us. Thus, we come to Phase Three. And to how you will help." (Shaun's dialogue) Activating it would free the Institute from the need to compromise and sacrifice,The Sole Survivor: "What's Phase Three?" Shaun: "It's very important to us. Power is, as I'm sure you've seen above ground, a very valuable commodity. I'm not talking about some abstract concept of control, I mean real tangible power. The kind that keeps the lights on. With every advance the Institute makes, our need for raw power increases. Many compromises and sacrifices have been made over the years to allow progress to continue." (Shaun's dialogue) and especially drawing power from above-ground installations.The Sole Survivor: "What kind of compromises?" Shaun: "We have, at times, had to rely on drawing power from above-ground installations. It risks personnel and equipment. But no longer. Phase Three is, simply, the activation of a nuclear reactor that can provide enough power to the Institute now and forever. It will ensure not just our survival, but our prosperity." (Shaun's dialogue) Organization The Institute allows humans to live in a clean, safe, comfortable environment, free from the strife and environmental hazards present on the surface.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Institute allows humans to live in a clean, safe, comfortable environment, free from the strife and environmental hazards that have rendered the surface nearly uninhabitable." Over the decades of isolation and development, the Institute has developed a very effective system that maximizes efficiency and promotes individual development and research. The leadership over the Institute is in the hands of the directorate, made up of the individual heads of each division, and one specially-appointed director.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Institute is ruled by a Directorate, made up of the individual heads of each division, and one specially-appointed Director." The divisions of the Institute are fairly autonomous, perfectly capable of functioning without intervention. Where those divisions interact, however, problems can arise. As such, the director is appointed to set policy, resolve disputes, and otherwise act as an intermediary.The Sole Survivor: "What would it mean to be in charge?" Shaun: "Most divisions of the Institute are fairly autonomous, perfectly capable of functioning without intervention. Where those divisions interact, however, problems can arise. You'd lead the Directorate in setting policy, resolving disputes, and the like. There's no question that some of the Directorate, and the Institute at large, will need reassurances about your appointment. That's why I'd like you to take charge of this latest operation. Doctor Filmore can fill you in on the details. There are hard decisions ahead. For all of us, but for you especially. I know that you'll do the right thing." (Shaun's dialogue) Each director heads a division that is instrumental to the Institute's continued existence. Yet despite the pressing need to cooperate, knowledge is heavily compartmentalized and the divisions kept in the dark.The Sole Survivor: "Are you happy here?" Madison Li: " " (Madison Li's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Father trusts me, and so should you." Madison Li: " " (Madison Li's dialogue) Inconvenient facts are routinely buried under false pretenses, especially when it comes to high-profile members fleeing the organization, like Dr. Brian Virgil.The Sole Survivor: "The Institute is decieving you." Madison Li: " " (Madison Li's dialogue) Due to the fact that the Institute exists in isolation from sunlight, there is an artificial time cycle implemented to simulate a day-night cycle. "Quiet time" for resting runs from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m..Evan Watson: " " Advanced Systems Headed by Madison Li, the Advanced Systems division works on applied physics (plasma weaponry and teleportation), as well as special projects currently classified.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide They are also responsible for the advanced weapons and armor that the synths and Institute members wear on their trips to the surface. They run the robotics lab, which produces new synths. Their primary focus is the implementation of Phase Three, a massive fusion reactor that would completely solve the Institute's power needs for the foreseeable future.The Institute terminals; Terminal, Phase Three: "Status: Behind Schedule Latest Developments: ''- Housing upgraded per specifications of Li.M'' ''- Exhaust couplings replaced'' ''- magnetic confinement field calculations refined"'' BioScience Headed by Clayton Holdren, the BioScience division specializes in fields of study such as botany, genetics and medicine. They are also responsible for all biotech advancements, including crop production, pharmaceuticals and genetic engineering. They also hold samples of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, which was responsible for creating super mutants. Rumor has it that they are working on a way to reverse engineer the virus to create a cure. Their most important directive is to ensure the health and well-being of everyone in the Institute. To that end, they cultivate highly specialized breeds of flora for use in food and medicine, providing the majority of the Institute's food.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The BioScience division produces the majority of the Institute's food, but also carries out a number of other, sometimes secret, projects." They've even started to explore the idea of synthetic animal life. Currently experimenting with replicated gorillas, the synthanimal initiative is just a pet project, but the potential is considered exciting.Clayton Holdren: " " The Sole Survivor: "I look forward to learning more about it." Clayton Holdren: " As the name implies, the BioScience division specializes in fields of study such as botany, genetics and medicine. Our most important directive is to ensure the health and well-being of everyone in the Institute. To that end, we cultivate highly specialized breeds of flora for use in food and medicine. We've even started to explore the idea of synthetic animal life. " (ClaytonHoldren.txt) Facilities A thoroughly underappreciated branch of The Institute, the Facilities division under Allie Filmore is responsible for keeping the Institute in operation on a day-to-day basis. It performs daily tasks like servicing the life support systems, ventilation and the power network. All the old technology that forms the foundation of the Institute's efforts requires constant maintenance to prevent blackouts, which can have lethal consequences for the sequestered society. In a nutshell, they keep the Institute's mechanical and electrical systems running smoothly. They maintain and upgrade all of the systems that make it possible to live and work in a place like the Institute's underground habitat: Crucial apparatus that recycles the air and water and provides power to the laboratories and quarters. The work they do might not be as exciting as some of the other departments, but it's at least as important.Allie Filmore: " " The Sole Survivor: "I just wanted to find my son and keep him safe." Allie Filmore: " Now, I'll give you a quick run-down of the Facilities division, and then I'll answer any questions you might have afterward. As you might guess, we keep the Institute's mechanical and electrical systems running smoothly. We maintain and upgrade all of the systems that make it possible to live and work in a place like this. There's a lot of machinery behind these walls that recycles the air and water and provides power to the laboratories and quarters. The work we do might not be as exciting as some of the other departments, but it's at least as important. " (AllieFilmore.txt) They have a large number of first generation synths used for maintenance duties. They are simple, but effective tools for keeping the Institute in operation.Enrico Thompson: " " (EnricoThompson.txt) Members of the division include the aforementioned Allie Filmore, division head (or chief rngineer, as some would call her), Doctor Lawrence Higgs, a mechanical engineer overseeing the major life support and security systems, Doctor Evan Watson in power distribution, and Doctor Newton Oberly, responsible for food and housing. He liaisons with BioScience to ensure that meals are balanced for optimal nutrition.The Sole Survivor: "I'd like to know about the people in your division." Allie Filmore: " " (AllieFilmore.txt) Robotics Robotics is a branch of the Institute responsible for the manufacture of synths. Currently focused on mass production and induction of third generation synths,The Institute terminals; Terminal, Status Reports: "BioScience: ''- Hydroponics Programs functional'' ''- FEV Lab OFFLINE'' Robotics: ''- Synth output nominal'' ''- Production materials fully stocked'' Advanced Systems: ''- Child synth project under quarterly review'' ''- Weapons Diagnostics ongoing'' ''- Phase Three behind schedule'' SRB: ''- Director Zimmer still offline'' ''- Aboveground operative terminated'' ''- Retention programs functional'' ''- Pattern recognition algorithms ineffective'' Facilities: ''- Power output maxed'' ''- Air/water recycling systems functioning normally"'' it is also responsible for processing upgrades that ensure synths remain functional at optimal capacity. Currently, the division is preparing to replace all first generation synths with third generation ones The Institute terminals; ,Gen 1 phase-out and implementing existing upgrades.The Institute terminals; Robotics Terminal, Planned System Upgrades Synth Retention Bureau Headed by Justin Ayo, the SRB was designed to perform one task: it tracks down and returns rogue synths to the Institute. To do this, the Institute created a specific synth model called the Courser. Coursers have their personality levels tweaked to ensure they won't rebel, while their combat abilities have been vastly improved over other models. Other divisions within the Institute fear the SRB, as they have a hit squad of Coursers under their command and they are very effective in their role. The SRB also works to hunt down Railroad members so they can shut down the rebel organization once and for all. The SRB also employs a murder, or flock, of "Watchers," synthetic crows with built in monitoring devices. Synths are the primarily labor force of the Institute,The Lone Wanderer: "Sounds like slavery to me. You sure they don't "wander off" on purpose?" Zimmer: " " (Zimmer's dialogue) but the more advanced their processing becomes, the more inevitable that the synth will attain consciousness and attempt escape.The Lone Wanderer: "Why would an android feel guilt? Come on, Zimmer, what aren't you telling me?" Zimmer: "By God, you're as annoying as you are clever. Very well. I'll tell you what you want to know, if it helps you locate my property. The duty of this particular unit was the hunting and capturing of other escaped androids. Yes, others have escaped. It's one of the side effects of having such an advanced A.I. Machines start to think for themselves. Fool themselves into believing they have rights. And so... this particular android may have believed he'd done something... wrong. Immoral. And wanted to forget those deeds. Satisfied now?" (Zimmer's dialogue) As third generation synths are indistinguishable from normal biological humans,The Lone Wanderer: "I need to know more about what I'm dealing with. What is an android exactly?" Zimmer: " " (Zimmer's dialogue) the Synth Retention Bureau specializes in the capture of runaways.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Synth Retention Bureau is tasked with the retrieval of "escaped" Gen 3 synths - malfunctioning units whose self-aware AI has convinced them that they are, in fact, alive."''The Lone Wanderer: ''"I've found your android. It's Harkness, Rivet City's security chief!" Zimmer: " " (Zimmer's dialogue) The primary instrument of the SRB is the Courser, a third-generation synth assigned to operate on the surface. Coursers hunt down and reclaim synths that have escaped the Institute. They are highly self-sufficient, trained in combat, infiltration and tracking. In a word, our Coursers are relentless.Justin Ayo: " " The Sole Survivor: "Why don't you trust me?" Justin Ayo: "I'll be honest, you're an outsider. The first outsider to be allowed access to the Institute in quite a long time, in fact. There's little precedent for this situation, so it's only natural to take extra precautions. It's nothing personal, I assure you. Now, Father has asked that I provide you with a brief overview of the Synth Retention Bureau. Our primary responsibility is the recovery of escaped synths that are hiding among the human population on the surface." (JustinAyo.txt) Coursers are selected from the general third generation synth population. Due to the variability of the manufacturing process, the SRB constantly monitors the third generation population looking for tenacity, fearlessness and independence. Synths selected undergo a rigorous training regimen. They are taught armed and unarmed combat, investigative techniques, psychology and mechanical skills. Those who pass a final evaluation become Coursers, re-registered as X synths (eg. X6-88). The rest have their memories wiped and return to their former duties.The Sole Survivor: "You mentioned that Coursers undergo special training. Tell me more about it." Justin Ayo: "The SRB constantly monitors our gen-3 synth population, looking for specific traits. Those who show tenacity, fearlessness and independence undergo a rigorous training regimen. We teach them armed and unarmed combat, investigative techniques, psychology and mechanical skills. Those who pass a final evaluation become Coursers. The rest have their memories wiped and return to their former duties." (JustinAyo.txt) Synths are usually recovered by using a recall code to wipe their memories and render it inert. Once returned to the Institute, the delicate process of restoring the neural pathways to their original configuration begins. In those cases where the procedure is successful, the synth returns to duty with no memory of its time on the surface. All too often, the SRB staff is unable to repair the damage and is forced to dispose of the unit entirely.The Sole Survivor: "I'd like to know more about the synth reclamation process." Justin Ayo: " Once a Courser has located a rogue synth, it uses that synth's recall code to wipe its memories and render it inert. We then begin the delicate process of restoring the neural pathways to their original configuration. In those cases where the procedure is successful, the synth returns to duty with no memory of its time on the surface. " (JustinAyo.txt) Another priority of the SRB is surveillance, achieved by using watchers to monitor the surface remotely and covertly.Watcher Initiative testing logAlana Secord: "Oh, yes. Uhh... Watchers have not shown any additional threats at this time." (AlanaSecord.txt) Spoken during the Directorate meeting Society Despite the Institute's prowess, there are a limited amount of scientists at its disposal, with a small team working with each division, and several auxiliary scientists elsewhere. As a result, the Institute requires relatively little housing space, and has apartments to accommodate all scientists and their families. Scientists interact regularly, and often spend time inside the cafeteria and main chamber. Despite its secrecy, the Institute maintains a friendly and welcoming demeanor to those introduced into its ranks, and allows access to almost every area inside the facility to newcomers. There appears to be no strict work hours for most scientists, as they often take many hours off and come and go as they please from meals. Outside relations The Institute is very secretive of the projects occurring within its organization and seeks to keep as much information inside as possible. This leads to it limiting outside contact as much as possible without compromising the security of the facility.The Lone Wanderer: "There are rumors... about a secret Commonwealth artificial intelligence project?" Zimmer: " " (Zimmer's dialogue) Of course, security is an exception and The Institute's SRB operates a network of informants in the entire Commonwealth, monitoring developments to ensure they cannot threaten the Institute.The Institute Terminals; SRB Terminal, List of Informants Another exception are its scientific experiments. While it seeks to minimize direct contact, the Institute has no reservations about using the surface for its experiments and as a source of readily available raw materials. All research initiatives are meticulously documented with academic precision, from hypothesis to the conclusions. For example: Warwick homestead was targeted to test genetically-modified seeds in the unique climate of the Commonwealth, in order to ascertain whether ambient radiation, soil acidity and its fertility found there could provide an accelerated growth rate and a two-fold increase in size and thus yield.The Institute terminals; BioScience Terminal, Warwick Homestead Initiative, Mission Statement: "The Warwick Homestead Initiative was conceived to facilitate field testing of various genetically-modified specimens in the unique climate of the Commonwealth. It is hoped that we gain insight into the effects of trace radiation on the growth and developments of said specimens. ''We of the BioScience division are in full agreement on the following hypothesis: subjected to the proper levels of ambient radiation and soil ph such as those found in the exceptionally fertile soil at Warwick Homestead, our modified seed specimens are likely to exhibit accelerated growth rate and a two-fold increase in size." Though ostensibly harmless, the research initiative involved abducting Roger Warwick and processing him to gain intelligence, then using Roger's replica to oversee the experiment, collect research data and eventually eliminate all evidence of the research initiative on the surface.The Institute terminals; BioScience Terminal, Warwick Homestead Initiative, Project Implementation: "Stage 1: ''Using genetic manipulation, we will develop a unique breed of Cucurbitaceae with similar characteristics to those commonly farmed in the Commonwealth. ''Stage 2: ''Acquire Roger Warwick, patriarch of Warwick Homestead, and conduct a series of intensive interrogation sessions to learn all we can about his life and family. ''Stage 3: ''With the intelligence gathered in Stage 2, create a synth replica of Roger Warwick and embed the unit on-site at Warwick Homestead to oversee the operation directly. SRB will handle logistics of this aspect of the initiative. ''Stage 4: ''Begin covert deliveries of prototype seed batches for planting. ''Stage 5: ''Collect observational data from embedded unit. ''Stage 6: ''When sufficient data has been collected, retrieve synth unit and specimens for lab study. Purge all surface evidence of the initiative." The Institute's activities on the surface go beyond agricultural research. Past projects also involved other bioengineered experiments, including diseases and FEV-induced mutations. Abductions remain a routine element of these research activities.Sole Survivor: "What harm has the Institute actually done to people?" Deacon: " " (CompanionDeacon.txt) Finally, anyone who holds anything of value to the Institute, especially technology and research data, are vulnerable. University Point was an example of this: When Jacqueline Spencer uncovered pre-War research on reactor efficiency and tried to find a buyer via a caravan, the Institute picked up the trail and a synth representative demanded that the town hand it over. When the settlement failed to comply, due to the chaos that broke out and Spencer being separated from the drive by her well-intentioned father, the SRB wiped the town out.See University Point for details. The Institute also attempts to procure data from rival polities, like the Brotherhood, whenever it can, in order to maintain its technological advantage.Appropriation Threats The principal foe of the Institute in 2287 is the Brotherhood of Steel, which is ideologically opposed to the activities of the Institute. The Institute seeks ways to counter the Brotherhood without forcing a decisive confrontation, which it is bound to lose. The Railroad is a threat of secondary importance, targeted mostly to minimize the disruption of Institute operations and preserve the secrecy of its activities. While Railroad sympathizers are suspected to operate within the Institute, internal security doesn't devote much resources to rooting them out, as while they are ideologically opposed to each other, they are considered a minor nuisance in general.Shaun: "Ah, hello / . Tell me, then. Under what righteous pretense have you justified this atrocity?" The Sole Survivor: "That's a loaded question. What's been stolen from you?" Shaun: "Institute property is not often taken from us. We cannot react lightly when it happens. The group that calls themselves "The Railroad" has acquired several synths from the Institute, synths that had gone missing in recent months. You've been in contact with the Railroad, so you're aware of their misguided beliefs." The Sole Survivor: "They mean well; they're only doing what they think is right." Shaun: "You dealt with Libertalia. That's the result of their selfish, short-sighted plan. Usually they are a minor nuisance, but lately they have become more emboldened. I'm afraid we've reached a point where a response is necessary. We have learned the current location of these synths, and need to re-acquire them before the Railroad can hide them." (Shaun's dialogue) Threats such as super mutants or raider gangs are of a tertiary nature, usually given a wide berth by Institute operatives, rather than confronted directly. In certain cases, such as with Goodneighbor's gangs, these are actually employed to further the Institute's operations, through the appropriate intermediaries. The Insitute terminals; , Threat Assessment Military While the Institute is primarily a scientific group, it has a powerful army at its disposal: synths. Inside the main HQ of the Institute, the Robotics Department can produce very large numbers of synthetic organisms, which can be very efficient foot soldiers with enhanced strength and resilience. This, coupled with the advanced technology at their disposal, makes the Institute's synths a serious threat to anyone who dares to oppose them. Generation 1 and 2 synths serve as the backbone of forces, equipped with variants of the Institute laser gun, shock batons and synth armor. Coursers are a particular type of Generation 3 synth with higher military capability, used as special agents to pursue and recover lost synths, and as special forces. They are trained and deployed by the Synth Retention Bureau. Coursers are equipped with variants of the Institute laser gun, the signature Courser coat and synth grenades that allow them to teleport Generation 1 synths to help them in combat. They commonly utilize Stealth Boys. They maintain an information network to assist them in strategy. The Synth Retention Bureau maintains a fleet of watchers, synth crows with internal cameras. From the SRB, scientists monitor live feeds from locations all across the Commonwealth with these. The SRB also inserts synth agents into positions of importance (such as the mayor of Diamond City and the leader of a successful homestead), and maintains a network of paid informants, such as merchants and bartenders. They are the only faction in the Commonwealth with access to teleportation, and this is a military advantage. They can attack a location with zero warning at any time and leave before backup arrives. For this reason they excel at hit-and-run tactics. Technology The Institute is the most technologically advanced extant faction in the wasteland. Their primary and most notable achievement is the ability to field an army of synthetic entities and eliminate the need for menial labor, with the latest third generation models being not only indistiguishable from humans, but also immune to disease, able to subsist on minimal energy intake without loss of performance, and do not require sleep.Max Loken: "The list of improvements is exhaustive. I can talk for an hour and still not cover all of it. Imagine what you could accomplish if you could live without fear of hunger or disease. Imagine what you could create if you could use every waking moment of your life as you saw fit, with no need of sleep?" (MaxLoken.txt) Moreover, the Institute can assemble them at a rapid pace within its Robotics laboratory, from scratch.Assembly process at Robotics. The Institute has constructed an entire subterranean habitat after the Great War, when most humans struggle and get by with shacks and tent. Not only that, it can also manufacture energy weapons and advanced armor in numbers large enough to outfit all of its security forces.Institute pistol, rifle, and synth armor. Furthermore, it uses genetically modified crops to provide sustenance for its researchers.Clayton Holdren " " (ClaytonHoldren.txt) As a result, safe, pure water and food is also commonly available to all members of the Institute. Food synthesizers help provide a balanced diet, with additional luxury goods scavenged by synths from the topside, such as Nuka-Cola, Gwinett beer and coffee among others.Institute bottled water and Institute food packets are the basic food items issued.The commissary in the concourse features a pair of synthesizers, Nuka-Cola, Gwinnett ales and coffee tins. The Institute had a large advantage, having emerged out of the ashes of one of the most advanced centers of research and development in the world. Most of its achievements are still deeply rooted in the CIT of old. For example, its security system architecture is derived from the CIT Code Defender, a revolutionary intrusion countermeasure system developed before the Great War. Terminals running the original version of the system still remain in the Institute's inventory, despite advances made by the SRB.Liam Binet: " " The Sole Survivor: "What do you need help with?" Liam Binet: " " The Sole Survivor: "Where would I find that?" Liam Binet: " " (Liam Binet's dialogue) In the past, the Institute has also dabbled in cybernetics and artificial prolongation of the human lifespan. Its only test subject was Conrad Kellogg, as the program was abandoned and forgotten, save for the jealousy the grizzled mercenary inspired in Institute scientists due to his life span.The Institute terminals; Terminal, Kellogg, Conrad - Enhanced Life Expectancy: "July 16, 2285 Kellogg's occasional presence continues to unnerve the others. At first, I thought they were merely intimidated by his confidence and arrogance. Or perhaps even afraid of his general being. Kellogg is, after all, a killer. But as I've continued to witness their reactions, gauge their sidelong glances, I've detected something else, something I probably should have anticipated - jealousy. Kellogg is a living memorial to a forgotten program. He is an augmented human being, a cyborg really, and the benefits he has received cannot be denied. But really, the scientists here could not care less about enhanced reflexes or greater combat efficiency. No, the cause of their envy is something more practical, more primal - his enhanced life expectancy. Just how long will Kellogg live if he passes naturally (however unlikely that may be)? It's hard to say. He's already more than one hundred years old. Older, certainly, than any other human in the Commonwealth. His complete physiology has been altered. Perhaps he'll make it to 150. Maybe even 200. Let the petty have their petty jealousies. Kellogg is a living testament to the ingenuity and superiority of the Institute. And I take no small pleasure in knowing that must irritate him to no end." Father terminated the project as he believed that The Institute was about preserving humanity, not some bizarre amalgamation of biology and technology.The Institute terminals; Terminal, Personal Notes: "The wait continues. Ayo can only confirm sightings outside Vault 111, and again in Diamond City sometime later. What that means, I'm not sure. Will we actually meet? Was this all for nothing? No, not nothing. I will have learned valuable things about myself, my past, either way. I cannot afford to let emotion get in the way. I must simply observe and record. I'm told Kellogg has gone offline. Strangely, I find myself thinking of Dr. Walker. He had such high hopes for Kellogg. Such faith in the implants, and what they could mean. I still regret eliminating that project, but I know where it would have led us. Walker was never shy about his goals, and too many others were starting to listen. In the end, I believe I was justified. The Institute is about preserving humanity, not some bizarre amalgamation of biology and technology." Interactions with the player character * The Institute, as one of the major factions of the game, offers multiple quests to the player character. Their objective is to secure power and autonomy within the Commonwealth. * During Institutionalized, Dr. Madison Li installs a chip in the Sole Survivor's Pip-Boy which grants them unrestricted access to the teleporter, allowing them to enter or leave the institute at will (provided they do nothing to be banished). According to Li, this is a unique privilege granted the Survivor by Father. * Upon gaining rank inside the Institute, the player character is rewarded with a special signal grenade, which summons a Gen 1 synth to attack any hostiles nearby. These grenades can also be found on the corpses of synth coursers or purchased from the synth vendors within the Institute's headquarters. * To complete the Institute quest line, the player character must clear out the Railroad's headquarters under the Old North Church and eject the Brotherhood of Steel from the Commonwealth by destroying The Prydwen. * The Institute's questline will not cause the Railroad to become hostile towards the player character, until they begin End of the Line. * If the player character completes the Institute's questline, they become the new director and can undertake quests for other members of the faction. Groups of synths will begin to patrol the Commonwealth and will assist the player character in combat. Notable members * X4-18 * X6-88 * X9-27 * XPN-20A * Z1-14 * Z2-47 * Z4K-97B * Dr. Zimmer }} Notes * Inside the Robotics section it appears the synths are being constantly created. In fact, it is the same synth with the same RefID being "created" over and over again. * After becoming the director, various members of the Institute will remark on how the player character should approve new policies, make some reforms and reconsider priorities. However, none of those are available in the game and at best suggest what the player character will be doing in the future. * Fast traveling to and from the Institute will pass only one minute of in-game time regardless of distance traveled. In addition, a teleport effect will play on arrival. ** This can be used to fast travel anywhere on the map with only two minutes passing in-game, by going to the Institute before one's actual destination. ** Teleportation works differently in Survival mode: the player character can fast travel out of the Institute, but only to the C.I.T. ruins. However, they can teleport to the Institute no matter where they are. * For every Institute member killed by the player character in the Institute, two synth guards will spawn in the relay room. This can result in over eighty synth guards spawning in said room, if the player character clears the entire main area of NPCs. Appearances The Institute is mentioned in Fallout 3 in the quest The Replicated Man, and the CIT is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas in Mr. House's obituary. In Fallout 4, the Institute makes a full appearance as one of the major factions in the game. It is also mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-ons Far Harbor and Nuka-World. Behind the scenes The Institute's logo is based on Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man drawings and strongly resembles a synth during production. References Category:The Institute de:Das Institut es:El Instituto fi:The Institute fr:Institut hu:Az Intézet pl:Instytut pt:O Instituto ru:Институт (организация) uk:Інститут (організація) zh:學院